1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to television antennas and methods for making the same, and in particular to amplified television antennas that are externally powered. The television antenna of the present invention may be used in any number of applications, including without limitation to provide amplified over-the-air (“OTA”) signals to a television tuner.
2. Background
A need exists for improvement in the field of externally powered amplified television antennas to reduce the number of components used to manufacture such antennas as well as the number of components that must be installed by a consumer to use such antennas. This and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.
External television antennas have been available for many years, including roof-top type antennas and set-top type antennas. In general, an external antenna is useful in areas of weak signal coverage, or to improve the reception of signals using a built-in television antenna. Prior art antennas may also include a signal amplifier that requires external power to operate. Television manufacturers have changed their products to meet current demand. Over time, there has been an increase in the percentage of television owners that subscribe to cable television or satellite television. With the introduction of digital television for terrestrial broadcast, television manufacturers have generally eliminated internal television antennas from their products. Cable and satellite subscribers do not need an internal antenna; however an external antenna is required in order to receive over-the-air (OTA) broadcasts. By using an antenna amplifier, it is possible to receive a greater number of OTA channels. There is also demand from cable and satellite subscribers for external antennas as many cable and satellite systems do not carry local television stations.
While there are many ways to provide power to an external antenna, the most common method is to use a dedicated external “power brick” (either an external switching power supply or an AC transformer with an output rectifier) to supply low voltage DC current to an amplifier. In one type of prior art external antenna, the antenna element may be located some distance from the amplifier, but is connected to the amplifier by a coaxial cable. The amplifier, generally located near the television, is in turn connected to the television by a second coaxial cable. The power brick is also connected to the amplifier by a relatively short low voltage cable to supply power from the power brick.
In another type of prior art external antenna, the amplifier is either integrated into the antenna element housing, or co-located with the antenna element. A power injector circuit is used to provide power to the amplifier. The combined amplifier/antenna element may be located some distance front the power injector circuit, but is connected to the power injector circuit by a coaxial cable. The power injector circuit is generally located near the television, and is in turn connected to the television by a second coaxial cable. The power injector circuit is connected to the power brick by a relatively short low voltage cable to supply power from the power brick. The power injector circuit sends power to the amplifier over the first coaxial cable, and prevents power from reaching the television through the second coaxial cable.
A major drawback of both prior art external antennas is that the antenna amplifier remains powered on whether or not the television is powered on, thereby creating waste heat and wasting energy. There exists a need in the marketplace for an externally powered antenna that does not require a dedicated external power brick and that is powered on and off with the television to which it is attached.